heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiros
Hiros is the fifth episode in the Heroes series. Plot summary Peter Petrelli is shocked to find everything around him frozen and Hiro Nakamura beside him. Hiro's message is to "Save the cheerleader, Save the world" and leaves off. Leaving no name of this so called cheerleader. As Hiro leaves, Peter is stuck on his own with a new burden. Peter calls for Hiro but nothing happens. Mohinder Suresh asks Peter is he's alright. Since to him no one was there. I do find it odd, that when time restarts, Mohinder doesn't ask how Peter wound up standing in another place in the blink of an eye since Peter wasn't standing in the same spot when time restarted. Claire Bennet is rushed to the hospital and insists she's fine and she just wants to go home. While she's on a wheeling bed, she sees Brody next to her and while he calls her a "crazy bitch", only she hears this. From here it goes on to Nathan Petrelli, The Haitian and Noah Bennet are holding on to him while walking to a van. Nathan says, "do you have any idea who i am?" while Clarie's father says "Better than even you do". Nathan then gets a chance to go free and runs off. He tries to escape like a normal person, but since he knows there's no way out. He flies off. Nikki Sanders wakes up in Nathan's hotel room, Nathan's security guard asks her where Nathan is. She doesn't have any idea what happened the whole night. Then Linderman's workers come make sure the security guard leaves. And says that she doesn't owe Linderman any money anymore, while showing her a tape with her with Nathan. She doesn't remember, but she's free to go home. Back to Peter and Mohinder. Peter tries to convince Mohinder that Hiro was there. And they should save the cheerleader. But Mohinder doesn't believe a word that's coming out of Peter's mouth. Peter tries to get Mohinder to join him going back to Isaac's but fails. As the train stops Mohinder walks away and Peter is left on his own. Now to Matt. His wife is calling around like crazy. Trying to get a hold of him. But he's been missing for a day now. As she walks to the kitchen, he finds him on the couch. Having just woken up, with back pain. She says she's been worried sick. And Matt is kind of shocked but pleased. A van passes by and throws Hiro and Ando out of it onto the road. Ando yells after the van, that they don't know who their messing with. The walk on to a nearby diner. Ando and Hiro exchange words. I loved this scene. It was so funny. In the end Ando walks off, and leaves Hiro alone in the diner. And just as Hiro looks outside. Nathan lands, and Hiro is surprised but happy. Nathan enters the diner and asks for a shirt and a cellphone since he's in his pj's and has no money. Hiro looks on and is very happy to see Nathan there. Matt is using his ability to help his marriage now. Reading her mind, and saying everything she wants to hear. He's trying to change now for her. Back to Hiro, he goes and tells Nathan that he knows he can fly. Hiro tells Nathan of his own power, and how he went to the future. Nathan's ride arrives, and Nathan wants to leave. Then asks Hiro if he won the election in this future. Hiro says he did. Hiro then asks for a ride, and Petrelli, pleased with Hiro's answers, says he doesn't mind. Claire is in the hospital, and when her father comes, she confides that Brody tried to rape her. Peter arrives at Isaac's, Isaac wants nothing to do with Peter. But Peter says he believes what Isaac can do. Peter sees Isaac's painting and sees the painting of Claire. Nathan's back at the hotel, and Hiro is happy for the ride. Hiro goes back to his car, and is thrilled to be back. He doesn't know how to handle the car. Nathan then bumps into Niki in the hotel. Niki doesn't know anything about the night and neither does Nathan. Niki just says she wants to be a good mother and not the person in the mirror. Niki tells Nathan that they blackmailed her, just like they're going to blackmail Nathan. Matt is still trying to impress his wife. And doing everything she wants. Claire's father goes to Brody. Brody comments that Claire is not human and that she's a freak. Mr. Bennet tells him, that Brody's the one that tried to rape her. Brody replies that Mr. Bennet doesn't know her daughter that well. Again, like Mr. Bennett replied with Nathan says "I know her better than even she does" Mr. Bennet tells Brody how special Claire is, and that he doesn't need a punk making her life any worse. He says he won't kill him, but that he'll do something to Brody to let him start a new life. The Mystery man comes, and closes the curtain leaving him alone with Brody as Claire's father leaves. Peter is amazed with Isaac's paintings, and says that the paintings look like a comic. Peter sees that one of the paintings is missing a piece of where to find the cheerleader. Peter thinks Isaac should finish the painting, maybe it's the only way to saving everyone from the bomb. But Isaac can't because he says he only paints the future when he's high. Peter then think maybe he can do it. He sees it for a moment. He thinks deeply again, and when he opens his eyes they are white as he sees the future, and he starts to paint. Claire goes to see Brody. Apologizes to Brody and also says Brody shouldn't have done what he did. But then Brody replies that he doesn't know who Claire is, nor does he remember his own name. His memories have been completely erased. Niki comes home to find a bunch of FBI men in his house. They tell her that DL escaped. Micah says that his dad is innocent, but Niki tells the officer that Niki is dangerous. Then someone comes from the back door, all the policemen take their place, but instead of DL entering, Ando comes in. Nathan talks to Ms. Sakamoto and asks her for $4 million, since he realizes that Mr. Linderman went through so much trouble to keep him in line. He points out that the original $2 million would buy them a candidate, but $4 million will buy them a Congressman. Again Matt with his wife. They're both very happy by now. Matt then goes to the market to go get ice cream. As he's in there, he hears some thinking about shooting the place to rob. He talks the kid out of it. But as the kid puts the gun down and runs out. He pick it up, but then gets dizzy from all the thoughts of everybody. The people in the market thinks he's going to shoot up the place, but before Matt cam explain himself he passes out from all the thoughts. Niki talks to Ando, and Ando is set free, since he was arrested when they thought he was DL. Niki walks around to her son's room. And then you see that DL is in her room, appearing from nowhere. Hiro then picks up Ando. Peter just finished the painting. You can see the Claire dead, her heart ripped out. Isaac's phone starts to ring, Isaac says to leave it because some Japanese dude keeps calling. Peter immediately reacts and picks up the phone. He asks who it is, and Hiro replies his name. Peter than says to him, "I've got a message for you". Hiro is quite surprised and shocked with the news. Starring * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Ali Larter as Nikki Sanders * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Leonard Roberts as D.L. Hawkins * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Noah Grey-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli * Tawney Cypress as Simone Deveuax (Credit only) Guest Starring * Deirdre Quinn as Tina * Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian * Matt Lanter as Brody * Elizabeth Lackey as Janice Parkman * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahasi * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Danielle Savre as Jackie Wilcox (Credit Only) * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet Co-Starring * Nicole Bilderback as Ms. Sakamoto * Archie Kao as Doctor * Eugene Byrd as Nathan's Assistant * Adam Harrington as Paramedic * Michael Reilly Burke as Policeman * Liza Lapira as Hotel Manager * Mike Foy as Crackhead Trivia * This episode marks the appearance of D.L. Hawkins